Leotard Love
by 5js123
Summary: A young dancer gets a new teacher and scores herself a "private lesson"
1. Chapter 1

"Babe! Where you been? Usually you're 2 hours early, not 1!" Rachael joked.  
"Oh shut up, you're here too aren't you?" Jenna replied, tossing her purple duffel bag into her locker. Both Rachael and Jenna sit in their assigned spots on the dance floor next to each other and wait for Ms. Fraim to arrive. Ms. Fraim was Rachael and Jenna's very strict dance instructor. She knew all there was to know about dancing, and she wasn't afraid to show it. Both Rachael and Jenna attended an extremely exclusive dance school, and they had to act like it. The slightest errors can get you kicked out and replaced, so all who attended always put their best foot forward. Teaching at such a high end school gave all the teachers a bad no-tolerance attitude, including Ms. Fraim. And if there's one thing she hates, its tardiness. All the students made it their business to be early, especially these two dancers.  
Jenna had to give it her all to get into this school, and lateness isn't getting her kicked out. In her first year, Jenna swore she would never do anything that could get her kicked out, no matter how tempting. That's why Jenna's sitting in her same spot, three years since she's made this promise. And next to her is a ball of fire in a pink leotard named Rachael.

When Rachael was younger, all her teachers in Australia were amazed by her flexibly, grace, and raw talent. She was so good, that she moved in with her distant older cousin in Canada to go to this school. Rachael didn't work hard to get into this school, but she's been doing all she can to stay. Rachael wasn't one for following rules, but watching three beautiful dancers getting kicked out on her first day made her reconsider her careless ways. As a veteran, Jenna took an interest in Rachael and showed her the ropes. Even though Rachael is chock full of jokes (and usually sugar), they both seemed to have survived two months together. And as they conversed while patiently waited the arrival of their teacher, a subject came up.  
"What's your type?" Rachael asked curiously  
"Excuse me?" Jenna s  
Replied, tugging at her black skirt she wears whenever she wears leotards.  
"You know your type. The kind of boys you like. Or girls, I don't judge"  
"Oh shut up Rach!" Jenna smiled and lightly punched Rachael in the arm.  
"Okay, okay. So what is it?"  
"I don't have time for boys, and neither do you!" Jenna said rolling her eyes.  
"Hey, there's always time for fun if you deserve it. You need a little fun anyways"  
"Hey, I have fun! You know I'm no party pooper!" Jenna retorted.  
"I meant you could really use some /fun/" Rachael said, wiggling her eyebrow.  
Understanding what Rachael was implying, Jenna immediately lost eye contact and turned a light shade of red.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Rachael laughed.  
"Oh, just leave me be Rach"  
"Not my fault you need to get some."  
"Shut up, I don't need that right now."  
"It would get that huge pole out of your ass so we could finally break some rules..."  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to leave this place!"  
"I know, but I never get to have any fun here." Rachael said pretending to be upset.  
"We're here to learn. We aren't here to have fun." Jenna sighed. "How about this? I'll take you out for pizza tonight. YOUR treat." Jenna said with a wink.  
"Fine, I'll pay, but you owe me a sleep-over Ms. Maple Syrup, eh?"  
"Alright, alright. Hush, Ms. Fraim is here." Jenna whispered as both girls straightened their postures and sat at attention.  
"Class, I'm leaving for a week on my vacation for the year. While I'm gone, I'm going to be leaving you in quite capable hands. Your new instructor, Mr. Sohinki, will be demonstrating dances to strengthen your techniques. This will increase your flexibility and limit dancing injuries. I will be spitting his teaching style today, and he will be maintaining the class in my absence starting tomorrow. And with that introduction, please welcome your new teacher for the week, Mr. Sohinki." Mr. Sohinki opens the door and enters the dance studio, walking onto the stage.  
Jenna couldn't concentrate on Mr. Sohinki's greeting; she was too busy taking in the view places before her. His lean body structure, his pale skin, his sexy face; she let it all sink in. Jenna felt as her cheeks grew warm and her favorite red leotard became itchy. When Mr. Sohinki, finished his introduction, Jenna was snapped back into reality by a sharp clap. "Now please line up and let's get started!" Mr. Sohinki said enthusiastically. Jenna then decided he has a sexy voice too. 


	2. Chapter 2

After their first session with Mr. Sohinki, Jenna was in a daze. She couldn't wipe her stupid grin off her face, or calm the pep in her step. As she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulders, Jenna walked out of the school and into the pizza shop on cloud nine.  
"So you like 'em older, eh?" Rachael asked, with a sly grin.  
"W-what are you t-talking about?"  
"You know, you never answered my question about what your type is. Its okay, you don't need to. Your type was right in front of us teaching techniques!" Rachael laughed, maintaining her sly look. This observation really threw Jenna off, so she came clean.  
"It's really that obvious?" Jenna murmured.  
"Yes and Mr. Teach seemed to be picking up your vibes too." Rachael said, taking a sip of her soda. This really caught Jenna's attention. "Really? You think he likes me?" Jenna exclaimed.  
"Hell yea! Did you even see the looks he was giving you? Oh hey Ashley!" Rachael yelled.  
Jenna turned to see Ashley ordering a pizza. Ashley is Jenna's best friend, so it was nice to see her here after they went to dance together. When Ashley was finished ordering, she pulled up a chair and sat her pizza and Soda on their table.  
"Its great to see you guys here after dance! I really like that new teacher we have, too." Ashley said with a smile.  
Ashley's been best friends with Jenna since before they took dance together at the school. Jenna's natural born talent was reading other people's minds, so she always found herself knowing more than she should.  
"Hey Jenna, you should make a move on Mr. Sohinki, he really seems to like you." Ashley said with a wink.  
"Who says 'make a move' anymore?" Rachael added.  
"Fuck off newbie, the adults are talking." Ashley snapped back.  
"Stop it guys. Fight on your own time." Jenna sighed.  
Ashley and Rachael aren't exactly 'fond' of each other, but they tolerate each other since they have a common good friend.  
"Rachael is just as much a dancer as we are, and Ashley has every right to say 'make a move' okay?" Jenna rolled her eyes as they both muttered insults under their breath.  
"Plus, I can make a move if I want to. I'm flirty. But having a relationship with a teacher could get me kicked out! I couldn't risk that." Jenna took a bite out her nearly finished pizza.  
"Hey, just fucking isn't a relationship." Rachael said, putting that same sly look back on her face.  
"For once, I actually agree with her. If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little...stressed lately. All you need is a little something, if you catch my drift." Ashley said with a smirk.  
" Catch my drift? That's just wrong." Rachael told Ashley.  
"You know what else is wrong? You talking to my best friend! I'm leaving!" Ashley exclaimed as she headed for the door.  
"Good Riddance..." Rachael muttered under her breath.  
"I've been waiting to have some fun in this school, and an hour of fun gets handed to you on a silver platter? That is so unfair." Rachael teased.  
"Stop it! I'm not fucking our substitute teacher."  
"Yeah you are." Rachael said rolling her eyes. She knew me well  
"Okay, I might. Given the chance." Jenna said, defeated.  
"That's what I thought. Now you go and get that hinki-dick!" Rachael said.  
"Okay, okay. I'll break rules this ONE time, but only because he's so cute." Jenna says putting her empty plate in the garbage. "I can't wait for class tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a really fun day for Jenna. Since Mr. Sohinki was a substitute teacher, there was no chance of him getting her kicked out, so she took full advantage of the opportunity given to her. Jenna took every chance she could throughout her lesson to let Mr. Sohinki know she's interested. Mr. Sohinki saw every wink, every 'accidental' touch, and every time she purposely bent over in front of him. From what Jenna could see, he seemed very interested in her. He pretended to catch every kiss she blew and he always winked back nervously. Rachael saw everything, but didn't say a thing. She knew that if she bothered Jenna, Jenna would lose her nerve. But Jenna seemed to be doing really good so far

After class, Rachael and Ashley were the first dancers out the door. It was time for Jenna to close the deal. Jenna approached Mr. Sohinki as he was turning off the stereos. "Hi Mr. Sohinki. If you don't mind, I have a few questions about the fifth technique you showed the class." Jenna said, preparing for rejection. "The fifth? That one was pretty tricky. What is the problem?" Sohinki replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh, they are really silly questions, do you mind if we speak in private?" Jenna asked hopefully. "Of course! Anything to make you feel more comfortable." Mr. Sohinki said with a smirk. Jenna followed Mr. Sohinki into a smaller room, used for auditions and meetings. As soon as Sohinki closed the door, he turned on the stereo in the room and put it on a very Low volume. "Okay, we both know you can do the fifth technique flawlessly, so tell me what you want." Sohinki said with a smile. "I like you and I want to get to know you better, that's all." Jenna said, feeling her confidence dwindle. "I see. Are you sure you're comfortable with our age gap." Sohinki said raising one eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I'll cut the crap. I think you're really sexy, and I just couldn't resist." Jenna blurted out. "I feel the same way." Mr. Sohinki said approaching Jenna. "I want you. I want you right now" Jenna said breathing heavily. And that was all it took to push Mr. Sohinki over the edge.

Sohinki took a deep breath and grabbed both of Jenna's wrists. Jenna, in return, gasped at the sudden contact and attempted to free her hands, but to no avail. Sohinki raised her hands beside her with her palms up as if she was flexing her biceps, and slammed her arms on the wall behind her. Sohinki did his best attempt at a seductive smile, making Jenna blush, but stay strong, looking right into Sohinki's big brown eyes. While still holding her hands, he leaned in closer, and closer, closing his eyes. Jenna panicked, not sure what to do. In a matter of seconds, Jenna came to her senses and closed the gap. Sohinki, while leading the kiss eased into the kiss and started out slow. Without breaking the kiss, he slid Jenna's arms down the wall until they were at her side. As soon as Sohinki fully let go, he attached his arms to Jenna's waist as she cupped his face, slowly rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. As the kiss grew longer, it grew more and more heated. From what started out as a sweet, innocent kiss turned into an open-mouthed mess filled with want and desire. Sohinki lowered his hands to roughly cup Jenna's ass. Jenna broke the kiss to let out a loud gasp. Sohinki took this opportunity to kiss her neck. Jenna experienced a mixture of small butterfly kisses, love bites, and groping that made her moan. When she was good and ready, Jenna pushed Sohinki off of her

and dropped to her knees.

She slowly fumbled with the belt buckle and pants zipper out of pure nervousness. When she was finally able to undo the belt, Jenna stopped to appreciate the view of Sohinki through his boxers. She slowly palmed the Sohinki's Dick. During the foreplay, Sohinki developed quite a bulge. She smiled at the thought of Sohinki getting hard because of her. Jenna gathered all of her courage and yanked Sohinki's boxers off and gasped a second time. Jenna remembered that she read somewhere that it helps men gain confidence if you gasp at the size of his penis. She grabbed hold of the throbbing flesh and stopped. She looked at Sohinki. Noticing her halt, Sohinki looked down at her. They locked eyes as Jenna licked the entire underside of Sohinki's Dick and put the head in her mouth. This earned a groan from Sohinki. Jenna continued to suck the head and hear many lovely sounds come out of Sohinki. Once Jenna was satisfied, she reached into her bra, took out a condom, and correctly put it on Sohinki's length. Sohinki immediately bent down, grabbed Jenna's arms once again, lifted her up so she was facing him pressed on the wall, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She didn't look as he removed her jacket, and her shirt leaving her in bra and skirt. Sohinki didn't bother removing her panties, he just lifted Jenna so her legs were around his waist and her back was against the wall. They locked lips again as Sohinki lowered himself inside of her. Jenna made a high pitched scream as she bounced on him while he held her sides. Sohinki started to sweat when Jenna took her hands off the wall and onto her back to unhook her bra. When she successfully unhooked her bra, Sohinki couldn't stop staring. Just the sight of Jenna moaning and groaning was bringing him closer to the edge. "Fuck I'm gonna-" was thing Jenna heard as Sohinki released himself inside her. Panting and sweaty, Jenna and Sohinki put their clothes back on and left the room. Before they walked out the dance school, Sohinki planted one last kiss on Jenna's cheek, making her blush. As Jenna waited for the bus, she thought the same thing Rachael and Ashley told her from the start

Wow, I really _did_ need that.


End file.
